Chapter 8: Light
Quick Summary The fate of other groups have revealed themselves: Kouhei's Group and Kouichi's Group. Akira and his friends are heading to the ocean where they meet a fellow student who has a plan to leave the island. Full Summary Motoko Kurusu is trekking through the jungle along with Itou, Ono and Mikoshiba. They are walking ahead of her. Motoko remembers how she got involved into Kouichi's Group. Suddenly they head back to Motoko informing her they couldn't find Kouichi Yarai. He was walking ahead of them. They are all a bit loss there. Motoko reminds them not to give up and together they will find Kouichi. As they search for Kouichi, she thinks back at school where Kouichi was always a loner and now he is able to get people to follow him. They are climbing up a hill past the jungle. Motoko is happy that Kouichi did come to the field trip in Guam. However he did make some scene in Guam. At the top they find Kouichi standing over a deer-like animal. Itou, Ono and Mikoshiba are very happy to see him and also they are very hungry. Kouichi tricked her wearing Cat Ears so she thought she wouldn't be attacked by any wild beasts. Elsewhere on the island the Kouhei's Group is standing in front of a tree. Kouhei Arita sees an Alectroenas Nitidissima on a branch. He is holding a Bola on his hand. He throws it and down goes the bird. The bird is trapped between the ropes. Everyone within the group are happy with his demonstration. Hikari finds it scary. The bird doesn't have mush meat on it, so they let it go. Kouhei is hoping that Akira will come and help him. The girls are discussing about their burning Plane. They need to think positive about that. Makita suggest that some people went to the ocean and they should follow them. The other girl suggest they should stay with Kouhei. The group think very highly of Kouhei, even above the teachers. Kouhei even suggests that Akira is better than him. The girls in the group shot down that suggestion very quickly. Kouhei is sitting alone by the river, thinking back the time at the plane. When he heard the radio was fixed he was relieved of the good news. He tried to cheer everybody up. Later, after he found out that was a lie, he was devasted. He saw with his own eyes the radio was beyond repair. He looked down and saw a Knife on the floor. He picked it up and stabbed Masaru Tsuchiya in the chest. He can't get rid of the guilt of the murder. No matter how much he washes his hand. Akira's Group is trekking through the jungle where the roots of the trees are sticking out. According to Shirou, the best course is to head to the ocean where they will find other survivors. At long last they reach the ocean (Inlet, see further chapter). Kanako finds it beautiful. After looking around they find Kazuma Saji close to the water. He informs them he is with three other people here. Akira sees a cut clean wooden tree and wondering what is that for? Saji has a plan to leave the island. Characters Introducted Characters Itou, Ono, Mikoshiba, Kazuma Saji, Hikari, Makita, Yuki Sakuma, Tamura, Kyouko, Okunoki, Nakamura, Ueno, Miyajima, Kouhei's Group Boy, Introducted Extinct Animals Deer-like, Alectroenas Nitidissima Introducted Survival Items Meat, Cat Ears, Bola, Knife, Wood Trivia *Mikoshiba's family owns a meat shop. Category:Manga Category:Wonderful World Arc Category:Raft Arc